My Strange Life
by The One And Only Carnelian
Summary: The title is not lying Isabella's life is anything but normal.


Ch. 1 A Love Story Well Sort Of

Isabella's P.o.v.

I'm Isabella some people say my life is chaotic but I prefer exotic. The reason for that is well firstly I'm an agent of shield, second I'm cousin to whom I like to call Alexander the not so great, thirdly I'm best friends with the rebel Pietro Maximoff and his sister Wanda, and third I just have bad luck. Most of you may recognise these people with mask on then off and you'll understand what I mean later for now let's just get on with the story. I woke up from this infuriating noise, "Ring Ring Ring!" the alarm clock. "Shit, I need to wake up" I said annoyed. Anyway so after I got ready ate breakfast and all that jazz, I got on my motorcycle and drove to school while I was driving I got a call from Colson he told me to meet him in the principal's office as soon as possible. "So you want me to get into trouble right?" I asked. "Yes but just for this and don't cause too much damage" he said. "Kay" I said. So when I got there the first guy who hit on me I hit back. "Isabella report to my office" Colson said. "What is it and this better be good or I'm out and skipping classes today!" I yelled. "Calm down Pietro is in trouble we need you to get him now" He said calmly. "Are you kidding me today he does this!" I yelled. "Fine but I'm gonna need a late slip!" I yelled again. I ran out the school got on my motorcycle and drove as fast as I could. When I got there I ran in got out my gun shot the guy in the arm and while he was in pain I knocked him unconscious, then I walked over to Pietro where he was tied up got out my knife and then slapped him... twice. "What was that for!" He yelled. "Two things one you picked today to do this two I needed something to hit and you heal fast" I said. "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" he complained. "It could have been worse, baby" I said. "Well meet you at school," "Um no, you're coming with me" I said. "Why?" He asked. "One you'r my excuse for being late two I just saved your life three you owe me" I said. "Hey are you going to homecoming?" He asked me. "Maybe" I said. "If you decide to why don't you hang out with me and Wanda there?" He offered. "I was going to anyway" I said. A couple minutes later we arrived at the school. "Hey I'm gonna stop by the principals office" I said. "Kay" He told me. So like I said I stopped by the principals office. "Hello Isabella" Coulson said. "Hey can I ask you something?" I asked expecting an answer. "What?" He asked. "It's about Pietro" I said. "What about him?" He asked. "Just what is he?" I asked.

Skip to Lunch

As usual I sat next to Wanda at lunch. "Hey so you're going to the dance right?" I asked. "Yeah but I'm not going to go with anyone I'm just going to hangout with my brother and a couple of my other friends" she said. "Yeah that's probably what I'm going to do if I go" I said. After I had said that I saw Sam walking up to me. "Hey can I talk to you?" He asked looking really serious. "Sure what?" I asked. "Um so there's this girl that I want to ask to the dance, what do you think is the best way to ask her?" He asked me. "I would go with roses and a card" I said. "Thanks" he said. A couple minutes later I heard a gunshot and screaming, then the fire alarm went off. "Everyone please exit the building in a calmly fashion, this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill" someone said. "Listen up I hear that Nova and Spider Man go here if you're man enough come out and show yourselves before anyone else gets hurt!" Someone yelled over the intercom. Just then a breeze went bye and Wanda was gone, then I was being carried by someone. "Hey Pietro" I said. "How did you find out?" He asked while smiling. "I have my ways" I said. "Of course" he said. I needed to call Sam and Peter before they do anything they will regert. "Sam go get Peter and don't do anything I'll take care of this!" I yelled. "But how..." "Don't worry nothing wrong will happen trust me after all I'm an agent of shield" I said interrupting him. "Wait you're an agent of shield, why didn't you tell me any of this, no wait let me guess that's classified" Pietro said. "Wait here I'll do the rest" I said. So I went out I took out my taser/sniper rifle and my knife. "Hey over here Otto Octavius" I said. "Is this the best they could do?" He insulted me. "Actually it's better" I said. I shot three of his arm things before he could hit me. I needed cover so that I could shoot the main control of his robotic arms. "Hey need help?" Pietro said. "Finally someone a little better" Octavius said. "Thanks" I said. "No problem" he said. I ran to get cover while Pietro distracted Octavius. It took me a couple seconds to find the main control. "Ready, and… shoot" I said while pulling the trigger. After I shot him it took a couple seconds for it to shut down. "Thanks Pietro" I said. "Hey any time" he told me. "So about the dance I think I going to go" I said. "Okay why don't we all meet up like an hour before it starts" he said. "Sure, I wonder who Sam asked to the dance?" I said. "Who knows" Pietro said. "Hmm oh well" I said. Later on that day I found out he asked the most popular girl in school who I absolutely hated 'Gwen Stacy'.


End file.
